


Debbie and Vic Grassi: A Family Tale

by mandagrammy



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Could Be Canon, F/M, M/M, Real Life Issues, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-06
Updated: 2015-02-06
Packaged: 2018-03-10 20:35:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,831
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3302612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mandagrammy/pseuds/mandagrammy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For a change of pace, I decided to center a story around our favorite Mother, Debbie, and her beloved Brother, Vic.  In this story, Vic has passed away and Debbie is devastated.  While trying to deal with her loss, her mind travels back in time and relives the memories of her life with Vic, centering on that special Summer that she became pregnant for the one and only time in her life.  I hope you will enjoy my version of Debbie's interesting life.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Debbie and Vic Grassi: A Family Tale

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

Prologue:

Debbie Grassi Novotny stood in front of the mirror in her tastefully cluttered bedroom and stared into the eyes of the desperately unhappy woman she was. There was a pain inside her so deep that she had all but shut down completely in order to not feel what was tearing at her heart. She had tried her damnedest to cry but guilt refused to give her that relief. Her only Brother and favorite sibling had been dead for such a short time and she had still held back her grief like a weapon she could beat herself with for being such a fool.

Debbie had gone over to Vic's new apartment feeling such anticipation that the two of them would kiss and make up, like they had done countless times in their 50 plus years together. It must be the Italian in them, she thought to herself, that made them so volatile and yet able to forgive so easily. But this time there would be no second chance. Instead of making up when she went over, she ended up telling Vic off and storming out of his place leaving a trail of, "Fuck you little Brother...Fuck you!", behind her. The words echoed in her brain over and over and she shivered with the cold that grasped her heart and squeezed tightly.

Finally she couldn't stand to look at herself any longer and turned back to her room. She looked at every inch of the space, flooded by memories of gifts, such as the bright red boa that Vic had given her and photos of the two of them that sat neatly on her dresser. Then she noticed her High School yearbook sitting on her bed side table. Michael had returned it to her after snooping through it, and she had forced herself to look through it after nearly 30 years. She had then set it down and forgot all about it until now.

She walked over to the bed, sat down and picked the old volume up again. She began flipping through the pages, then suddenly came to an abrupt halt. There, in the Junior section, was a photo of Vic Grassi looking all handsome and debonair in his brand new suit that his Mother had scrimped and saved to buy for him. It was the suit that he wore that same year to the Jr./Sr. Prom. He was smiling and showing a row of perfect white teeth, but Debbie was the one and only person who knew what lay behind that happy-go-lucky smile. Debbie took a deep shuddering breath, closed her eyes tightly and drifted off... back in time.

Debbie and Vic's Story:

Part One:

It was 1970 and Debbie Grassi was in a dither. She had been asked by her boyfriend, Danny Devore, to go to the last prom of their Senior High School year and she didn't have a thing to wear. Her parents had promised to get her something really nice, but she knew they wouldn't go for anything she had in mind. This was her last blowout as a carefree kid and she wanted to shine like a new penny. She was crazy for Danny but the girl certainly had a lot of flirt in her too. She couldn't help it. Sometimes her outgoing personality got the best of her. Not that she would ever cheat. She certainly wasn't that kind of girl. If anything, she was loyal to a fault. If she was on your side it was forever and strong as steel.

She was actually a little peeved since Danny announced that he was interested in trying his luck in show business. Well, that certainly meant leaving Pittsburgh. ‘I mean, who the hell ever became famous in Pittsburgh,’ she thought to herself. She had already been accepted into nursing school right here in the Pitts so she wasn't going anywhere. Well damn, she thought, maybe I can get him to go to Drama school for a few years here before leaving. She figured he'd be so attached to her by then that he could never leave, or he would at least wait and take her with him after graduating.

While she continued to stew in her juices she heard her baby brother, Vic, stomping up the stairs and making the usual racket. Lord, that boy was noisy, she thought affectionately. Vic was exactly (almost to the day) one year younger than Debbie. He was tall and a little gangly but he had the most adorable puppy-dog eyes and Debbie was crazy about him. Their only other Sister was almost 10 years older than them so they had been each other's best friends since early childhood. Vic had been shy and soft spoken as a youngster, which was hard on him in the loud robust Grassi household, so Debbie had taken to being his protector. Not that their parents were cruel or anything, but they were quite strict and Vic always seemed to be lacking in what they wanted from him.

Debbie remembered how annoyed their Father was when Vic showed zero interest in school sports. He preferred hanging out in his Mother's kitchen and begging to help her with the meals. He had been bitterly disappointed when the folks had refused to allow him to choose home ec for his elective class during his Sophomore year. He had really been looking forward to learning to cook from a professional teacher. His father had been particularly scandalized. "No son of mine is going to be cooking and sewing with a bunch of girls...and that's that!" He had shouted. The subject was closed and Vic knew better than to bring it up again. His sister was the only one who knew just how unhappy his Father's decision had made him.

Debbie turned back to her closet and continued to check her wardrobe. Suddenly it dawned on her that there were some strange noises coming from Vic's bedroom. Being the curious girl she was, she decided it was time to check out the source of the sounds. She opened her door and tiptoed over to Vic's door. She pressed her ear up against the wood and strained to hear. Yes sir, she was right... Vic, or somebody, was crying in there. She tapped softly on the door and asked, "Are you okay kiddo?"

"Go away!" Vic muttered. Oh no, that would never do with Debbie. She opened the door a crack and peered in.

"Hon, what’s wrong? You know you can tell me", she told him.

Vic turned his face away from his big Sister, wiping his runny nose on his sleeve. "I just had a big fight with Lance. The asshole says he won't go stag with me to the Prom. He says people will talk. I don't care what people say. I don't want to go with any old girl. He's the only one I have fun with, Sis." He cried out. "The jerk has already asked Michele to go with him. She doesn't even like me and he KNOWS it. I'll never even be able to get near him. She'll see to that." Vic buried his head under his pillow and continued mumbling to himself. Debbie reached over and patted his shoulder. "It's not the end of the world kiddo. You can ask Connie Costello. I know for a fact she hasn't gotten a date yet. You can still have a lot of fun. Besides, there’s always next year when you're a big ol' Senior, like me!" She exclaimed, grinning widely.

Vic wasn't sure how she did it but Deb always made him feel better. "I don't think I'll ever get what I really want", he said. Just then they heard their Mother returning home from the grocers. Debbie started to head for the door when Vic grabbed her by her skirt. She stopped abruptly and looked down at Vic. He looked up at her and started to say something more, but then shrugged and said "Never mind." Debbie headed for the stairs to see if she could help her Mother. She had a quizzical look on her face. Something told her that there was more to Vic's obvious distress than a little fight over who was going with whom to the dance. She knew she was going to have to get to the bottom of it and she would eventually. She almost always did.

Two weeks later Debbie and Danny, along with Vic and Connie, stepped into Danny's convertible and headed off to the prom. Debbie was full of excitement even though she had ended up with a tame little number her mother and father fully approved of. Of course they had no idea that she had cut the bodice a couple of inches lower, because she had wisely worn her silk wrap tightly around her shoulders and chest until she was safely out the door. In the back of her mind she had decided that tonight was going to be THE night. Tonight she was giving up her virginity once and for all. She caught herself grinning nervously at the thought.

Vic looked dashing in his dress suit. Connie was wrapped in purple and looking particularly unappetizing to the distressed Vic. He had just found out that his best friend, Lance, was not going to the prom. He wasn't sure why, but he already knew that this was one dance he would have been better off missing. He turned a sour grin towards his Sis as she laughed out loud in her enthusiasm. He settled back in his seat and decided to make the best of things.

Seven and a half hours later, Vic was given blessed relief as he gave Connie a peck on the cheek and thanked her for the lovely evening. He stalked back to Danny's car, climbed in, and declared, "Home, James!" Danny pulled out with a screech of tires and the three teens headed for the Grassi house. Vic said a quick goodbye at the front door and headed for the stairs. Better to feel sorry for himself in the privacy of his own room. Besides, he suspected that Deb and Danny had other plans for the evening. Fifteen minutes later he heard another screech and realized that Danny was heading away. He wondered briefly if Deb went with him. Summer was starting and he knew she had big plans for their time together before he headed out of town. If he knew his Sis, she might even convince him to stay. After all, they had been sweethearts for almost 4 years now. And if any one could change a person's mind, it was Deb.

He didn't have long to wait before he heard a quiet tap on his door. Debbie opened it just enough to see that Vic was wide awake and perched on the edge of his bed.

"So why'd Danny leave so quickly?" Vic inquired. "I thought you had big plans for him tonight...something about giving him a reason to stay after Summer's over, I believe you said!"

"Shit if I know, kiddo", Debbie grumbled. "We were sitting on the couch, you know, just starting to enjoy ourselves when he just jumped up and said he promised to be home by 3. I don't get it. It was as if he had gotten scared of something. He knows the folks are still with our sister, helping her with the new baby. So it can't be the fear of getting caught. He knows you wouldn't dare to snoop on us, since I'd thrash you within an inch of your life if you did. I know he loves me. I just don't get it!"

Debbie was honestly perplexed. Danny had never been the over-amorous type but he was always affectionate to her, and he had given her all the right signals. She had been so sure he wanted to have sex tonight. It wasn't that she just had to give it up tonight, but Deb was a loving girl and when she was in love it was with her whole heart. All she wanted to do was please Danny and... well, maybe give him an incentive to stay with her after Summer. Was that too much to ask? Overall this last blowout had been less than everything she dreamed of. Vic had been pouty almost the whole night and Danny had seemed less comfortable with her than he normally was. Well, there was always the rest of their last Summer as carefree kids to enjoy. Surely it would be an improvement.

Part Two:

Summer was turning out to be a lot less of everything than Debbie had expected. Danny had taken a full time job to earn enough money to leave for Hollywood and he never seemed to be around anymore. And Vic had been acting very mysterious. He spent more and more time away from the house, and he never confided in her the way he used to. Debbie had always gotten along with her peers but she was a tomboy who seemed much more at home with the boys, which caused most of the girls in the neighborhood to avoid her. So Debbie was beginning to feel a little left out. The one bright spot on the horizon was the annual 4th of July camping trip that the family would be taking in the Allegheny National Forest. The folks had even agreed to let Danny come along this time and he'd gotten all three days off from his boss. Vic was bringing along Lance. They'd all be heading out bright and early in the morning.

The next day all six passengers were standing next to the fully packed station wagon. Debbie was bouncing from foot to foot with anticipation. She'd have plenty of time alone with Danny and maybe they could thrash things out and come to a mutual understanding that would please them both. It was a large forest and they could easily slip away for some private time.

The trip up was uneventful. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. Vic was obviously happy to have Lance with them and was far more talkative than usual. He actually had quite a sharp wit and quick mind that he usually kept hidden from most folks. No two siblings were ever more different in personalities. Vic and Lance sat in the far back seat joking around and poking each other every chance they got. Deb and Danny sat in the middle seats holding hands and taking turns naming tunes that they sang at each other. Mr. and Mrs. Grassi did their customary oohing and ahhing at the beauty of nature as they rolled through the countryside.

Finally the happy campers reached their destination. This Independence Day trip had become an annual event so everyone knew what they had to do and began working like a well-oiled machine... setting up tents, fishing supplies, a cooking area, and a private latrine area. Danny and Lance followed instructions and soon got in the swing of things. In less than an hour the campsite was secure and everyone headed off in their own directions, two at a time, agreeing to meet back at camp in a couple of hours for the dinner meal.

For the next two days, one would think that no one in this happy little group of campers had a care in the world. In no time at all, it was their last night at the campsite. Debbie had noticed that Danny had managed to change the subject every single time she brought up any future issues. She didn't need the roof to fall in on her. She sensed that tonight was a now or never situation. Right after dinner she grabbed Danny's hand and proclaimed loudly that there was a particularly beautiful stand of trees with a little creek running through it that he must not miss. With a cheerful wave behind her, she dragged the hapless boy off with her.

When they reached the grove, Danny stopped in his tracks and looked around. Deb was right. It was so beautiful and peaceful here. He was so lost in his admiration that he didn't realize she had come up behind him until he felt her arms encircle his slender waist. He quickly turned in her arms and she let go in order to grab his head and pull his face down to hers. She was almost as tall as Danny so it didn't take much effort. She planted a soul-searing kiss hard on his mouth and worked her lips so that his mouth opened just enough for her tongue to snake its way in. Danny gasped. She had never been so bold before and it came as quite a shock. It didn't feel really right to the boy, but it wasn't entirely unpleasant so he found himself responding.

That was all the encouragement Debbie needed. Letting go of his face, Debbie grabbed Danny's hand again and pulled him over to a secluded stand of trees. Once she felt safely hidden from prying eyes, she turned into Danny's arms again. A few more deep kisses and both teens were sweating and breathing hard. "It's sure hot here", she said as she began to unbutton her top. She gave Danny a look that said... your turn... and proceeded to remove her shorts. She stood in front of the fully clothed boy with a shaky grin on her face. For one split second she didn't think Danny would join her, but with a shake of his head he started to remove his shirt and pants too.

They stood in front of each other with nothing but their undies on. This was the moment! It was now or never! Suddenly Danny grabbed Deb's shoulders and pulled her to him. They hugged tightly as they sank to the grassy ground. Less than 10 minutes later, an oddly unsatisfied Debbie sat up and began brushing the leaves and grass off her overheated skin. The one thought that kept reverberating through her brain was... ’Is that all there is?’

Danny sat up and carefully avoided looking Deb in the face. He knew he'd made a mistake tonight but it was too late now. He could only hope that she wouldn't hate him forever when she realized that nothing had changed. There was no way in hell that he was going to stay in the Pitts. His dreams were too big for that. Besides that, something was missing from his life. He could never put his finger on it, but he hoped that he'd find some answers out there in the big world. He truly loved Debbie, and he'd come back for her someday probably, but he HAD to find out what else there was. He had to know why he was so discontented with his life. HE HAD TO!

As Danny and Deb slowly walked back into camp, they saw Vic and Lance emerging from the other side of the trees with their arms around each other's shoulders. Well, at least they had been having fun. It was obvious from the big smiles that lit up their faces.

The ride back home was the exact opposite from the one made three days before. There was no singing, laughing, or carrying on. One would think that Summer was over with this trip. Mr. and Mrs. Grassi were so busy chatting about everyday things they had to deal with when they got back home that they never noticed how somber and quiet the teens had become.

Debbie had been sure that the camping trip would be the beginning of a whole new future with Danny, but instead he had begun avoiding her altogether. He always seemed too busy to stop and chat or go for a burger and movie. It was as if they hadn't been steady sweethearts for several years and instead barely knew each other. As a matter of fact, oddly enough he seemed to spend far more time with Lance than her OR Vic. Even stranger still was the fact that Vic was seeing less of Lance too. Every time he ran into him, he seemed to be with Danny. The difference between Debbie and her brother was that Vic knew something about Lance that she didn't, which made Vic also think that he might know something about Danny too that she didn't. By the middle of August, his worst fears were confirmed.

Vic had decided to head over to Lance's house that day to see if he wanted to go bowling and grab some burgers. The two 17 year olds had gone from a lifelong friendship to a love affair right after they had started their Junior year but lately Lance had spent less and less time with Vic. He had his suspicions, but he refused to entertain them for too long for both his sake and his big Sis. It was the middle of the afternoon. The Rocco's were still at work but Lance's old beat up '61 Chevy was parked in the driveway. Vic tapped on the front door and heard something from inside. He couldn't quite make it out but took it as a "come in", so he opened the door and headed towards Lance's room in the back of the house.

Vic had just reached the doorway when he heard familiar grunting noises. He twisted the door handle and slowly moved inward. He could see Lance's bed clearly from where he stood. Lance was laying atop someone with his naked butt pumping up and down on the squirming, moaning creature below him.

"You bastard!" He shouted at the form in front of him. Lance jumped straight up and toppled to the side and onto the floor. That gave Vic a clear view of a naked, sweating Danny rapidly trying to cover up his still rigid manhood. There was nothing more to say. Vic turned on his heel and was out the door so fast he didn't even leave time to slam it behind him. Ten minutes later he lay crying in his Sister's comforting arms.

It took a long time for Debbie to calm her angry brother down. He had come storming in the house fit to kill, by the look on his face. Now she sat beside him and listened as he proceeded to destroy all her dreams and fantasies of what her future would be like. For the first time ever he told someone, besides Lance, that he was gay... that he was only attracted to other men. He told her how he had known forever that he wanted to be with another boy, not a girl. He told her about the time, right after school had started that year that he had gone over to Lance's house for a study date. The house had been deserted and one thing led to another, as it so often did in certain circumstances, and the next thing he knew they were having sex together.

Tears kept falling as Vic explained how much he loved Lance and wanted to be with him all the time. He told her of the pain he felt because he couldn't show the world how he felt. He let her in on how Lance had chickened out in going to the prom and pleaded illness to get out of it. It all led up to his revealing of the sordid scene he had just witnessed between his boyfriend and hers.

Debbie had been listening patiently with plenty of, "It's all right", and, "You have to be who you are", and, "I love you just the way you are!" She had wrapped her arms around her suffering sibling to comfort him until he got to the end of his story and the reason for the hysteria. Debbie pulled back and stared at her Brother. She felt like screaming but no sound would escape. The problem was that she wasn't as surprised as she knew she should have been. She had known something wasn't right with Danny and her. She had put it down to their having sex. Well in a way it was that, but it obviously went much deeper. She made up her mind then and there that she would confront Danny and get the whole truth from him this very night. He owed her that.

Debbie never got the chance to have her big confessional scene with the young man who broke her heart. She couldn't locate him that night and by the time she was able to get out and try again, he had packed up his lemon yellow VW bug and headed out of town. It would be 31 years before she saw the man again and more than his name had changed. She could have looked for him later in the week if not for the fact that she became violently ill that night. She spent the next few days puking every time she even looked at food.

One week later, Debbie discovered the news that changed her life in ways she would have never imagined just a couple of months earlier. Debbie Grassi was fully and royally impregnated and the father had left town without having a clue. By the end of summer, Debbie had told her parents the 'good' news, gotten a job at the Steeltown Diner, resigned her position at the Nursing School, and found a teeny tiny apartment near her work. That same week, Vic informed his parents of his sexuality when he had had his fill of listening to them talk about how their daughter had fallen from grace and was a blight on the family name. He informed them that they actually had two blights, for which he earned a rapid kick out the front door with the words that he was never welcome in their home again unless he changed his ways and repented his sins.

Debbie, of course, opened the door wide on her cramped one bedroom apartment and saw to it that Vic stayed in school to graduate. Vic remained by Debbie's side during her difficult delivery that lasted for 17 hours and Debbie was at Vic's graduation ceremony, baby Michael in her arms, peacefully sleeping. Vic even went with Deb to the courthouse when she had her name officially changed so that she could play the widow for her baby. Vic had discovered Liberty Avenue by the time he was 20 so he and Deb packed up everything they owned and moved lock stock and barrel to that part of town. And it was there that Debbie began the life that would be hers from then on.

Epilogue:

The next 30 plus years went by in a heartbeat. The siblings had formed their own core family. They had little to no communication with their Mother, Father, or Sister. There were a few understanding members of the family, but for the most part they only had each other to rely on. Vic became Michael's surrogate Dad and did a good job of it. He occasionally left Pittsburgh to see what was out there, but he always came back home to Deb and Michael. Only becoming HIV positive slowed him down and forced the aging man to settle down once and for all.

There had been many fusses and differences of opinions between Brother and Sister over the years but now Vic had done the one thing she couldn't forgive him for. He had up and died before she could remind him how much she loved him and that she was sorry for any stupid thoughtless remarks she may have ever made that hurt him.

Debbie opened her eyes and blinked. She was laying on her back with her yearbook perched precariously on her ample chest. She had fallen asleep and literally watched her life flash by. Where had all the years gone? With no warning at all she started crying.

She felt such joy at the memories that she had with her beloved Brother. These were tears of joy mixed with a touch of bitterness. One moment she felt laughter bubbling to the surface and then a heart wrenching pain. This was what real love was... a mixture of joy and sorrow. And for the first time since she had gotten the news of Vic's death while at the diner, Debbie felt right inside. She knew that all the pain, even the way she and Vic had parted, was worth it in the long run. The good outweighed the bad by a million to one. She wouldn't have had it any other way... and neither, she suspected, would Vic.

She picked up the picture of herself and Vic from their last family vacation together, stared at his beautiful face, which still looked young and eager to her, and whispered. "I love you kiddo. Rest in peace till I see you again."

The End


End file.
